Trapped
by supernaturalsammy67
Summary: They didn't know about the one-way road, they didn't know about the ghost car, and when they did notice...they didn't stand a chance. Hurt Sam and Dean, wrecked impala, Limp Sam no spoilers but from season 2. inspired by Skag trendy's 'RTC' - check it out


**Just a note to any emails or reviews sent- my account and email are going spazzy, sorry if i dont get back soon, i hope they fix the problem xx**

**ok chikies and chik-esses, this is just another little one shot around my crazed mind that decided to pop out and write itself when a number of other assignments have to be in tomorrow...I can't overpower my hands when I type, writers possession I swear!**

**anyway, just a one-shot, you can reveiw if you want, just ask that you enjoyed it, and in some messed up way made you smile...cry, get mad, somekind of response hehe xxxxxxxxxxx**

**IDEA- based and inspired from Skag Trendy's amazing fic- 'RTC' xx thanks for the support hun x**

**thanks for reading this far...your a truly incredible person if you read more, thanks x **

**And as always thanks to Chailyn who always lifts me up and has the best rabbles with me, also such an amazing writer and her ideas- so original and just whooooo**

**it's probably got spelling mistakes- so i'm sorry and bad grammer, sorry again. Also may borrow a few words from E.R. from a scene Jared was in xx thanks again.**

**Summary: They didn't know about the one-way road, they didn't know about the ghost car, and when they did notice...they didn't stand a chance. Hurt Sam and Dean, wrecked impala, Limp Sam no spoilers but from season 2. inspired by Skag trendy's 'RTC' - check it out!**

**Warning: swearing to a mild degree I suppose, inspired by Skag Trendy's 'RTC' if anything is too similiar i'm sorry hun, didn't mean to. x**

**Wrecked imapala even though that would be and is a sad sight to see.:( sorry...**

**Disclaimer: Surely by now, you have noticed I do not own the boys...just ask Sam and Dean.**

**This story follows on from a random hunt, just like the show sometimes start with...thanks x**

**ok, on with...**

**Trapped**

"Why the hell do I always have to bail you out Dean, I mean for once, just once can you not get us into trouble" Sam stared at Dean, pure murder spread on his face.

"I didn't do anything! Sam she was hot from behind, I didn't know she worked for the cops, damn Sammy...she just got mad I wouldn't date her!"

Dean defended, although the actual situation went down with a lot more flirting and when said cop turned to face him, he almost screamed and threw coffee on her.

"Oh yeah...why the hell did I have to bail you out of a sueing case then, I know what happened Dean...and what happened to laying low, under the radar?"

"I missed my nukie action, you made me leave straight away in the last state" Dean frowned, a childish scowl covering his features. "I still haven't, i'll become like you, all tense and bitchy all the time" Dean slid a little grin into his scowl.

"Like me?...I don't...I'm not...shut up" Sam folded his arms and faced the window. Effectively giving up, Dean smiled smugly.

"Oh yeah, the Dean-meister wins again" He slapped Sam's leg, and chuckled.

Sam shook his head, Dean always won and he always cheated, Sam just...he sighed, it wasn't fair, but at least he had Dean to cheat wth, in another year...who would he have? what would he have left?...coule he even survive?

After a while, Dean came to a fork in the road, one had a sign and turned off onto a large three lane highway and the other no sign but a much more discreet and covered backroad with trees and brush.

"Which way Sammy?" Dean said, glancing between the turn off's.

"Whatever..." Sam never looked at the choices.

"Okaaaay then" Dean drawled. "Told ya' you were bitchy...which road?" Dean glanced at Sam. "Sammy?"

"What?...ugh...which roads?" Sam was frowning and had a slight glimmer of pain in his eyes, a deep level of sadness. "You choose" then he stared back out of the window.

"You okay man? I'm sorry for the whole bailing me out deal, but...I didn't think it would effect you that much, you sure there's nothing else" Now Dean felt guilty.

Sam turned red rimmed eyes on his brother. "I'll not get to do this with you..." he flipped his hands palms up, showing the car."Ever again...no after" He paused. "Your going to die in less than a year Dean, it's not fair..."

Dean sighed and hesitated whether to kill the engine and talk or carry on.

"Look Sammy, I'm sorry...but I'm not going to break that deal, you've got to accept it"

Sam's teary gaze made his own eye's water. "Now which road?" he changed the subject, they needed to move on.

"Fine, left it is" Dean trailed off when he didn't get an answer and revved the engine onto the discreet one lane backroad, he hoped they didn't meet another car in the opposite direction becuase there wasn't any room to get by or turn around, the heavy bushes and trees coated the sides of the dirt road, and on some parts a limestone brick wall marred the steep corners. In some places it was so black they couldn't see past the tree's, or even what separated the surrounding area from the night sky.

The road was smooth along the compact dirt that tire tracks in previous years had carved out from muddy long forgotten days.

Long tree branches rattled up the side of the windows and Dean cringed. "Man I hope they don't scratch the paint work, why'd you pick left Sammy..." Dean taunted, but nothing could get a smile out of Sam, and somewhere along the ride Sam's head had met smooth glass and he fell into a restless sleep, soft breaths misted the window as he took steady breaths. Dean smiled at the age-loss when Sam slept, his innocence young and bright and his smile cracked painfully when he realized he would be leaving Sam like this, small and fragile in such a violent world, he was musing on that idea when the engine crackled, and the car jutted.

Dean cursed and pulled the wheel right, then left to steady its path over the bumps.

Sam yelped upright when his head hit the window sharply, he swept his vision over to Dean, half asleep and groggy.

"Wha..."

"Hang on Sammy, it just got bumpy...you ok?" Dean swerved on a tight bend slightly, switching from glancing at his now wide awake brother and controlling the car's suspension.

"Yeah...startled me is all" He rubbed the sleep from his eye's and collapsed back into to seat. "Glad that woke me up..." Sam whsipered.

"Why?" Dean cringed as he hit a large stone and the car jumped, than manoervered onto smoother ground.

"Felt like another nightmare, thank the road for me" Sam half smiled, although he'd never tell Dean it was about him and a certain crossroads that plagued his mind.

Dean seemed to sigh, and muttered a "Glad your awake then" and then angrily "Those stones better not have messed up my car" when a low keening came from the engine, and the tires squeaked and slid around, as Dean tried to control them.

A clang sounded and shook the car to a jittering steep stop, then a tightening metal screech pinged, they felt the shudder's under their feet and stared in horror at the dashboard as if the car was possessed or something.

"What the fuck?..." he turned seriously to Sam "You didn't ...did you.." Dean waved his finger at the windsheild.

Sam blanched. "No, no I never even touched it...did you" Sam tried.

"What break my own god damn car, No Sam!" Dean shook his head. "What the hell's wrong with her?" he wondered.

"I..." Sam stopped suddenly and swung his head round to the back window, a pair of glowing headlights highlighted his face, Dean followed his actions.

"Awww great...tell him to hang tight dude, I gotta' get this moved..." Sam's gasp made him spin around again and the car was gone, it couldn't of moved that fast because it was a fairly straight section and it was close. "Where'd they go?..."

"It just faded out...Dean it dissappeared, it's just gone" Frantic hazel eye's flicked toward Dean.

Dean paled, if Sam's reaction was this freaked he was more then sure it wasn't a _normal _car."Shit"

"We gotta' get out of here" Sam said and swiveled around in his seat, facing forward again.

The temperature dropped suddenly and caught their breath, they shared a panicked look and stared forward in unison. "Damn it, can we ever catch a break?" Dean snapped, and tried to start the car. It didn't even rev, the ignition never started. Dean turned the key again and tugged, it wouldn't turn and the hard metal suddenly snapped in Dean's hand. "Ah fuck!"

"Dean...?" Sam looked panicked, white mist permitted from his breath. They both shivered with the still dropping temperatures.

"The damn key's shot to hell, Sammy. Get out, we'll move on foot" Dean and Sam both moved to pull their doors open, Sam got his door open and about to step out when an invisable force slammed it shut, pushing Sam back with a grunt. He bumped into Dean at the shoulder, who also appeared to have the same problem.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean all but yelled.

The air continued to cool and frosted swirls grew in the corner windows and over the whole of the car, a tightening metal sound echoed around them as the ice spread over the black metal.

It was getting harder to breathe now, and the windows were almost completley frosted over.

"Dean...what do we do?" Sam's lip trembled with the effort to keep warm, and Dean had pulled his sleeves down to cover his numbing fingers.

"It won't let us out...try the windows" Dean fisted his hand and covered it with a rag from under his seat, he swung his fist as hard as he could but it only made a loud knock againt the glass, it didn't even shake. Dean pulled back with a yelp and cradled his hand in his chest. "Son of a bitch!"

Sam tried his side with his elbow, he grunted against the pain and tried again, and again. Dean shook him to stop"

"Whoa, calm down...let's try the windscreen, feet up c'mon Sammy"

They leaned back in their seats and lifted their feet to rest against the windscreen. "On three Sammy, got it?"

With a nod Dean counted. "One...two...three" Their feet lifted as one and bucked against the glass, a loud thunk reverberated through the car and a painful vibration up their legs when the glass didn't give. Dean counted again and they kicked, harder. Grunting with the effort and crying out when it still didn't break.

"Dean...what the hell do we do? what is this thing?" Sam asked nervously, as he panted to get much needed oxygen in his lungs before they froze.

"Damn it Sammy, I don't know...you got your gun?" Dean held his hand out.

"Yeah, but will that work?...what if it just bounces back"

Sam passed his brother the gun from the back of his jeans. "Watch yourself, if it doesn't crack and this heads back for us, duck and keep outta the way"

Sam nodded and Dean clicked the safety off, and aimed at the front windsheild.

"Ready" with a nod from Sam Dean cocked the semi-automatic pistol and fired toward the windsheild.

Sam had ducked in his seat, followed by Dean as soon as he made the shot. They heard the bullet crack against the glass then a thud as it buried itself inside the driver's door.

Sam paled, that was inches from Dean's head and he was smiling.

"Wow...what a shot" Dean grinned. They sat up and inspected the damage to the window but only a tiny dent could be seen.

"Son of a bitch, I need to get to the friggin' trunk, Sam...?" Dean was feeling under his chair for any other gun, or bullets he could use, maybe of a higher caliber that could actually break the window. "Sam? Am I talkin' to myself here?" Sitting back up he stared at Sam angrily but what he saw froze his blood in his veins.

Well, froze them more than the temperature could.

Sam's eye's were wide as he stared terrified straight ahead. A set of headlights suddenly switched on, blinding him.

Dean's head jerked forward and he opened his mouth to let out a string of curses flow.

The car stared at the trapped passengers over two-hundred and fifty yards away, on the straight strecth of the lonely backroad.

"Dean...it's gonna' head right for us, how the hell do we get out of it's way!?" Sam said, panicky and short breaths. They'd already been in one crash and it didn't end well.

"Hey, calm down okay, maybe it'll just pass over like that truck in Missouri, with Cassie's family" Dean guessed, although his tone and features denied it.

"That didn't control the cars like this Dean, this is one majorly pissed off spirit in control of that car...it's very much gonna' be real Dean"

"What's it waiting for?" Dean asked uneasily.

"Why don't you go and ask it" Sam snapped.

Dean glanced at his little brother. "I'm sorry Sammy...for the deal, for the last hunt...I'm sorry"

Sam turned sad eye's on Dean. "Don't say this now, you have to pick your timing huh?" Sam smiled sadly.

"I'm just saying Sammy...you don't deserve me to behave like that, especially with the whole deal weighing down...and if" he glanced at the car, a low growl starting as it was revved, the headlights highlighting fog and shadows outside when the exaust gave off smoke.

"If...we can't get out tonight" A deep heart ache stung in the brother's chest's. "I want you to know I'm sorry about the deal, about the hunts..."

Sam shook his head. "Don't you dare talk like that, were gonna' get outta' here tonight, ok...and we will sort your deal out, I promise" Sam's voice cracked.

Dean nodded, somehow he felt a little comforted by Sam's strong words, and believed if not only for Sam's sake they would get out of this one alive aswell.

"Sure...now what do we do about this pile of freak-a-tised ghost car scap?"

At least he got a small smile from Sam at that.

Both brothers leaned back in their seats ready for what came next.

After only a few minutes, the tension had grown tenfold and the Winchesters were almost relieved when the phantom car jutted forward slowly, tires crawling.

"Ya' think it's gonna' race at us?...that this guy died from some crazed game of chicken?"

"I don't know Dean but I wish you hadn't said that. What if it does come right at us- we can't move!" Sam hit the side door with his fist, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Dean noticed Sam was least to say a _little _stressed at their situation, he was feeling it too.

"Yeah, I noticed. Thanks for the update channal Sam. We need salt."

They both said in unison. "That's in the trunk"

"Yeah I know..." Dean trailed off. The car had only moved forward at least fifty feet, when it stopped, lights going out.

The tension could've killed them.

It reversed faster than they thought, flickering in and out but staying mostly seen.

"Awww shit!" Dean reached into his boot and pulled out his hunting knife. He began frantically stabbing at the window, small chunks of glass gouged out the more he attacked it.

"Ugh..." Sam grunted as he used his elbow again, picking up the discared pistol he used the butt of the gun to hammer his window, only small spiderwebs appeared the more they fought.

The headlights once again flashed on, illuminating the interior of the impala and two terrified brother's.

"Sammy work faster"

The tires spun, kicking up dust and small stones as the phantom car flew forward, pedal pressed to the floor.

Sam battered the window harder and faster but quickly became tired, Dean's constant stabbing had only dented the top layer of glass and not all the way through.

Dean dared glance at the oncoming threat, it was so close now they couldn't get out in time.

Shock and dread filled his stomach and thudded his heart faster as he tugged on Sam's arm. "Brace yourself Sammy, hang on!"

Sam's breaths were fast and irregular, heart beat flooded his ears as he dropped the gun, safety on and leaned back in his seat, hands braced on the car door and the dashboard, copying Dean.

"HOLD ON!" Dean yelled above the sounding engine.

It was so close now, they could make out the glow surrounding the car and the cracked windows.

Sam's thought of whether to scramble into the back seat was a safer option or not, never passed his lips. Dean's strong fist grabbed hold of Sam's and they shared a silent look.

_We'll get through this_

Bracing themselves for the impact was shortlived as when the car came near three inches to the impala, it misted and flickered out.

Cold leeched through the car, passing them and swirls of mist caressed their faces when suddenlt, it passed.

The brother's heaved a breath, then released it slowly.

"Is it over?" Came Sam's breathy question.

Dean let go of Sam's hand and rubbed it through his hair. Before he could even answer, the passenger side shook and bent inward with the sound of wrenching steel. Sam was thrown into Dean when his door bent toward him and glass rained upon them.

"Ahh...god, what the hell's it doing now?" Dean helped Sam sit up and glanced through the anhilated window and door. There wasn't even a car.

"I dunno' Sammy...you ok?"

Sam sat upright and cradled his right arm, wincing. "I think so" he faced Dean and there was a few cuts from the glass on his face.

Dean cringed. "Sure your ok?"

Dean's door suddenly bent inwards and he jumped closer to Sam across the seat when the glass exploded on them and the metal frame split.

"Damn it" Dean cursed as he tocuhed his cheek, a rivulet of red met his fingertips.

"At least it got the windows for us" Sam's shaky voice answered.

"where is it gonna' hit next?"

"Where is _it_?"

A harsh jerk forward from the rear of the car made the tires skid forward a few feet. Both brothers hit the dash hard and Sam cried out as Dean bit his lip so hard he drew blood.

When they righted themselves, Dean rubbed his forehead where a bruise was forming and Sam straightened slower than usual.

"You ok...again?" Dean chastised.

"Yeah" Sam breathed, and pressed his arm to his chest again. "I hate being thrown around"

"Remind you of that poltergiest in Detroit?...me too" After Sam's nod.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, mostly...got a hard head" Dean grinned.

The youngest closed his eye's and breathed deeply. "I wanna' get outta' here" he sighed.

"Yeah, I know man, me too. But you've got to hang on, we don't know when it'll hit again"

Sam nodded and leaned closer to Dean in the centre of the car, at least they wouldn't get hurt as much. They hoped.

It was quiet for a few minutes and they thought it was finally over when a smash hit the front bumper and the bonnet wrinkled the once smooth black steel.

Sam was thrown forward and hit head his head on the dashboard, whilst Dean's shoulder hit the steering wheel, then the broken window and dented door.

The car had skidded backwards at an angle and now resembled a wrinkled and dented mass of cans, like it had just been in a crusher at the junkyard.

Dean groaned as he hefted himself from the remains of his car door.

"Sammy?" Dean whsipered, but didn't get a response.

Sam was slumped against the dashboard, arm's hung limp at his sides. Dean pulled Sam towards him and his head flopped onto Dean's chest.

Blood stuck to his hair and ran a trail down his face from a bump and split above his eye. He moaned and came round when Dean shook him.

"Dean...?" Sam brought a hand to his head and winced.

"Yeah, man. Thought I told you to hang on" Dean smiled.

Sam sat up fully and leaned his back onto Dean. "That sucked..."

"Yeah, you want more sucky news?...I don't think this thing is done yet"

"What?...you mean it's gonna' keep hammering us until...we end up like him?"

"No...I was gonna' say it's gonna' carry on until it gets bored, or we don't wake up...your idea is more depressing man" Dean shook his head.

Both brothers shared a glance. "You ok?"

And both nodded even though new injuries has sprouted and they felt worse.

"We could escape through the windows" Sam tried.

"What and get run down, bad enough as it is to say, were safer in the heap of metal..."

"What if the heap of metal gets smaller and smaller...and we don't have any metal to be safe in"

"Your weird" Dean frowned. "Do you have to know everything and answer with a deadly depressive note!"

"Whats your idea then?"

"I'm workin' on it" Dean pulled a serious face and Sam collapsed his head back onto his seat with a groan. he knew Dean would say that.

The car had skidded forward and backward in the times it had been hit, but from the position of the tires and the angle they had stopped in, the impala lay diagonal across the small stretch of road open to either side for a fairly deadly attack. If the car got struck from either side now, it would surely flip.

Thats just what the phantom had wanted, now it was only a matter of time.

The brother's seemed to realize a second too late, when the car appeared about 100 yards from Sam's right.

"Shit...Dean?"

"Ah fuck it, Sam if that comes at us we'll spin" They didn't have a choice to escape either, futile attemps to open the door's had failed and even the front windsheild and the back did not give way, for easier acess than a small window. The sides were in tatters but if they escaped out of the sides, would they make it before the car hit? and even if they escaped, would the car let them on foot?

They didn't have any choices, they were trapped in their own loved possession.

"We just have to hold on" Dean's heart snapped, he felt like he was giving Sam a maybe- death sentence, if they died it would be Dean's fault somehow.

"Ok..." Sam sighed and reached for his seatbelt , he honestly didn't think why they hadn't bothered before, but they knew this next blow would impact the most.

Once both boys were strapped in, they stared in horror at the revving engine facing them.

When could they catch a break?

The car burst forward, this time not even dimming as it got closer, gaining more speed and momentum as it kicked up dust.

Sam braced himself against his older brother and felt Dean tense behind him, Dean's arm swung around Sam's chest and held him tight.

The blast knocked the breath from their lungs, Sam's body surged forward toward the impacted side with a grunt as Dean's hold was forced free.

Dean's seatbelt pulled him back against his seat as he yelped and the car moved up on Sam's side. Slamming back into Dean, they both moved toward Dean's broken door and the car flipped once.

The roof dented with the screech and groan of melding metal, both heads hit the ceiling before being flung back on it's belly, and tilted again.

Sam's eyes were clenched when the next spin forced the breath from his lungs, his hands resting above him as he steadied the spinning motion.

Dean had one hand on the roof and one against his seat to stop the flinging action the car seemed to have when they flipped.

The car twisted and crunched against gravel Dean's side down, when it skidded to a halt and tipped onto its roof, which dented more and the metal frame bent almost to breaking point.

Both brother's were unconcious on the last spin, hands dangled and resting on the roof below them, still attached in their seats.

The ghost car skidded to a stop and spun around. Facing the brother's again, it revved once and the headlights switched off. It crawled backwards slowly first the rear of the car dissappeared and as it backed away further, until the bumper turned transparent then vanished, leaving a swirl of dust and mist. The echo of the engine grew silent over the tree's and it backed away into the darkness from whence it came.

Sam was first to wake up, although upside down and beaten wasn't the best wake up plan he'd had in mind.

His head throbbed and there was a warm stickiness around his eye's, a fiery pain ignited in his right arm and his chest ached with the force of the seat belt, breathing hurt.

Swallowing the urge to cry for years for the pain, he turned his head to the left, Dean was slumped mostly at an odd angle on the roof, his head just resting below the steering wheel.

Sam drew in a needed breath into bruised ribs. "Dean" it came out as a choked whisper. Mustering energy he inhaled deeply and tried again.

"DEAN"

This reminded him too much of the crash they had with their father, and that semi that nearly killed Dean.

Dean's eye's fluttered. A slit of green appeared on dark lashes, with pale skin and slight freckles adorning his cheeks, standing out in the paleness.

A wince crinkled his face, his brow furrowing. "Sammy?..."

"yeah...you ok?" Sam's voice was strained and raw.

Dean finally blinked to clear his vision and got a clear look at Sam. "Yeah...I think, weird to be laying on the roof huh?" Dean smiled, pained and faked.

"Yeah...do you think we can get out of here now...please" Sam asked. A drop of blood dripped from his hair from a gash on his head into a growing puddle beneath him.

Dean paled. "Sammy...tell me the truth"

"I...I think I'm hurt pretty bad...can we move?" he nodded toward the window.

"Jesus Sammy...why the hell didn't you say something?"

"Because you wouldn't..." Sam coughed and shifted in the seat, the seatbelt snapped and he fell forward, neck arched and arms twisted beneath him.

"Ahhh...ah...ugh...damn it, Dean help me get outta' here" Sam's voice was fast and panicked. Dean guessed fires and clowns weren't his only fear.

Dean struggled to loosen his legs, undoing the seatbelt and sliding down controlled. He bent his arm out of the crushed window and wonderd if he'd ever fit.

A gentle shove on on the door made it squeak free, and the whole door gave way and shook then collapsed onto the dirt and grassy strips on the road, it tipped from each end like a seesaw then stilled. Dean found the right amount of room and grunted free out of the small space.

Landing on the gritty dirt outside, he took a deep breath and turned onto his stomach, resting on his hands and knee's he inhaled the fresh night breeze when a familiar scent stung his nostrils.

"What the..." Lifting his aching head to the side and glancing at the back of the impala, and a large growing pool of amber liqiud leaked from a crack in the side.

"Fuck..." Dean jumped up, and ran around to the passnger side, he skidded on the corner's but landed flat next to Sam's upturned door that had fallen off further up the road.

Reaching a hand in for Sam to grab Dean rushed urgently. "Sammy, were leaking gas...this whole thing's gonna' blow, gimme' your hand" Dean curled his fingers and urged Sam to comply.

"Ahh...Dean...get me out of here..." Sam's sluggish movements had Dean worried he had more than a concussion but he'd focus on that later, but when he finally grasped his brother's hand Dean tugged hard and fast, all the worry and fear for his brother egging him on.

Sam yelled and screamed at the movement, eye's scrunched tightly.

"Sorry Sammy, but we gotta' get you out before this thing goes up" Dean sounded worried, and that freaked Sam out more. "I'll try gently Sam, but we gotta' move" Dean's heart broke at Sam's pain filled cries, but Dean had to look out for Sam, and a hurt Sam was better than a blown up Sam, anyday.

Leaning further into the wreck, Dean lifted his arms to go around Sam's chest and pulled gently. Sam bit off a yelp and tried to ride the pain, Dean managed to get Sam's legs untangled and pull him half free of where the door was.

Mouth set in a silent scream, Dean pulled again and Sam came free with a yell.

Hefting his little brother up and wrapping Sam's arms around his neck, he pulled Sam to his feet and tried to half drag, half pull them both from the crash.

Dean didn't get very far when Sam' breaths sped up and his own head threatened to explode when a large whoosh from behind signalled a fire starting and the impala exploded outward and the heat and force pushed the brother's to the ground. Dean coughed against the smoke and peices of metal and leather seat that rained down on them.

Sam lay flat, chest heaving and pained creases marring his features.

"Sammy?" Dean shook his arm, and flipped him onto his back. His eye's were squeezed shut, mouth set in a 'O' shape as he breathed. "Sam?"

"Dean...it hurts...please" Sam tipped his head from side to side slowly.

Dean was going to die soon and that thought coupled with his near concussion made muddled unconnected thoughts, got his heart beating faster, worry consuming every nerve that Dean was going to leave him, his big brother and a sudden need to be with him, just the feeling of closeness with all he had left overtook his senses.

His right arm hung limp at his side and his left hovered hesistating over to rest on his ribs.

"Hold on Sammy...what hurts?" Dean skimmed his fingers over the gash and cuts on Sam's face and was glad they wouldn't need any stitches.

"Dean..." Sam's left hand gripped his brother's jacket in a fisted grip, trembling and scared.

"Sammy, relax ok...I'm here, your ok...just shook us up a little, out of nowhere like that" Dean smiled, faked it but pulled off enough courage to make Sam's shivers subside.

Chattering teeth and pinched expression had Dean thinking shock, so he felt Sam's forehead and frowned at the coolness he found there.

Okay, so Sam was in shock...if not mildy, but at least he was breathing and alive.

_Thank god..._

"Dude I swear the big guy upstairs is just sitting there with a gaint remote and were on TV...huh?" Dean rubbed his baby brother's shoulder, encouraging warmth into the traumatized limbs.

"Ok...next step, your cell survive?" Dean shook his leather coat pocket, and a once completed cell phone fell out in peices of sharp plastic and charred chips. He cringed.

Sam opened his lips but speaking seemed to be an effort, just staying awake was beginning to get hard so he just nodded and Dean patted his pockets, trying to ignore the gasps and winces when he passed over the breast pockets of Sam's jacket.

Finding sleek, smooth plastic Dean tugged the phone out of his brother's jeans and flicked the display to dial 9-1-1.

Sam stared at his brother all the way through the call, Dean carefully lying that they "met head on with a truck from out of nowhere" and ended with "It was gone when we woke up, we just made it out in time before it blew, my brother's hurt pretty badly". Sam sighed, wheezed and strained but he manages, why did he always seem to screw up? Dean made it out fine.

"Yeah, he's awake...ok, thanks a lot." He ended the call and smiled sadly, asessing over his brother. "We got an ambulance and a fire crew coming on our behalf" He beamed, although the joy in his voice was a choked cough and the light in his eye's as he said it enthuisiasticly, was from the fire.

Sam blinked in understanding, sirens could be heard cutting the silencing distance and soon they would see the flashing red and blue lights of the med teams and firecrew.

"I...I-I'm sorry" Sam whispered, low and broken as if his voice had been grated, it was raw and full of emotion as his eye's welled up.

Dean couldn't breathe, "For what?" Sam was so small, and tiny again...he felt like he was pulled back in time, the baby his mother had given him and those sad curious eye's peering over the blanket to stare lovingly into a four-year old Dean's, he never thought he'd feel like that again, but Sam was here and now.

He had that look, and Dean just wanted to hold him close and dissappear, like the restfull nights they had as children and nothing could touch them.

How inoccence can be lost.

"F-fighting...m'sorry..." A stray tear wobbled in the corner of golden lit hazel, before breaking the barrier and gliding down Sam's cheek, landing softly and silently in the dark dirt.

Dean felt a knot clog up in his throat and he had to focus not to breathe, not to blink or he woulnd't be able to stop.

Shaking his head, his eye's bore into his brothers. "None of this is your fault Sammy...it just happened, and before...you had every right to be mad and upset and I should've listened to you, I'm sorry man...about the deal. But I'm not leaving you now, I wouldn't"

Relishing in the strong words of his brother, who he'd always looked up to and admired as his idol, he felt safer and a part of the pain in his chest melt away, but not from the injuries.

He could finally stitch up his bleeding heart and let it feel whole for a while, before a time when Dean's deal came again. Not now. Now he could rest and hold onto Dean, knowing he would not leave him. Because Dean said so. And big brothers never lied.

The blue and red flashing lights illuminated their faces and Dean pulled Sam up slowly, strong yet gently and closed his arms around his brother.

Sam sagged into him in relief and inhaled the scent that was Dean, old leather and strong collogne, gun oil and morning coffee. He felt Dean's stuble prick his face but he didn't care, this felt safe and right and in their own untouchable world again.

leaning his chin on Sam's soft hood he relished the moment he'd missed so much, and making the deal didn't seem to matter at all, this was why he'd done it and it felt, completley and naturally right.

Sam didn't remember much after that, the hospital, the nurses and Dean's arguments to stay with him, questions and the sting and smell of peroxide...then blackness.

But he did remember the way Dean stroked soft dark brown curls on the back of his neck as his heavy eyelids drooped, and he fell into a restful, safe and protected sleep...just like the ones he remembered before it became so messed up.

"Told you we'd get through this..." Dean smiled. Tears finally falling.

END!

**Wow...I think thats the longest thing I ever wrote...lol if you valued it, or it gave a response...please tell me, id love to be a mindreader!**

**well hope you enjoyed, again any errors with spelling or grammer, all my fault and silly-ness...**

**thanks for your time xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxx**

**hopefully i'll get my butt in gear and more fics shall be up, school seems to spread over my time...**

**I swear the head teacher is YED's brother...**

**he just doesn't want me to find out how to kill him without a colt!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**special thanks to Skag Trendy- based on her work and ideas xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx i dont own her either!xxxxxxxx**


End file.
